


Place To Introduce Me

by Katherine



Category: Care Bears, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Groot end up in Care-a-Lot.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocket started, trying for unusually polite, "We just wanna get back to—" Then Groot, in the pot Rocket was holding, poked one of his arms into Rocket's chest so Rocket tried the suggested shutting up.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place To Introduce Me

Rocket started, trying for unusually polite, "We just wanna get back to—" Then Groot, in the pot Rocket was holding, poked one of his arms into Rocket's chest so Rocket tried the suggested shutting up. On theme, one of the people (right, they'd called themselves bears, whatever those were) was listening to another of them whispering.

"You're right, Secret Bear! He might be a cousin. He does look kind of like Bright Heart Raccoon." 

Groot, meanwhile, had wiggled himself all the way out of his pot, climbed up the primitive telescope that wasn't pointed anywhere useful, and waved from about the same height off the ground as Rocket's head.

A bluish purple bear said quietly, "He has a buddy with him. A tree buddy." A very small, faintly glowing creature flew from near that bear to hover by the telescope. As the bears' chatter continued, Rocket had to credit the "star buddy" (who didn't look anything like an actual star) for being friendly with Groot. 

By evening the bears had conceded that they were not going to persuade Rocket or Groot inside the building and stopped trying. Instead, two bears pushed a bed into the courtyard. For a minute or two Rocket wondered if they were planning the company in bed type of hospitality: one of the bears already had a nightcap on. But that one went back inside, leaving the second blue bear (who had been grumbling as he pushed) and Rocket to exchange really-what-we-have-to-put-up-with looks. Rocket had a feeling they might get on well together if they took some time to chat.

But that bear, also, left, giving Rocket a chance to set Groot's pot next to his own pillow (Rocket wouldn't care about getting dirt in his ears tonight) so that he and Groot could talk more conveniently.

They decided Groot would take first watch. Rocket didn't try to sleep right away, but settled himself with a good view of the unfamiliar stars. Maybe in the morning this place would make a little more sense.


End file.
